A New World
by Blossoming-Bn3k
Summary: Dear God,… If you are real and still there, please prove it to me by granting me this one wish. I wish to be in the Naruto world…. Amen. What will 12 year old Micah do when she finds out that her prayer has been really answered?
1. The Request

**Ok, guys, here's what you all have been waiting for, my next story! Please Read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I don't own anything but myself here. T-T

* * *

Summary: Dear God,… If you are real and still there, please prove it to me by granting me this one wish. I wish to be in the Naruto world…. Amen. What will 12 year old Micah do when she finds out that her prayer has been really answered?

* * *

**

**Prologue (The Request)**

_'I've had enough of this world! I hate everything! My friends that are girls are so snobbish to me. And they hate me too, just because they THINK I'm weird! Urghh!!! Why can't they just leave me alone? Why can't I have true friends? And why can't I have normal parents? My parents keeps on scolding me like they're in-charge of everything I do! (sigh) I wish I was in the Naruto World where everybody has at least one true friend and their powers are sooo cool!'_ I arrived at my house. When I came in, I went to my room right away. I plopped down on my bed and began doing my assignment. But my mind wandered off to Naruto again. The SasuSaku love story, the latest episodes, and all the fanfics I've read and written. Then my mind wandered again to my life. All my problems in my love life, school life, family life, responsibility life… etc. In every part of my life, there seemed to be a lot of problems.

Hey there, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself properly yet. My name is Micah (MY-ka). I am 12 years old and turning 13 this August. And I live in a noble family. I am very addicted to Naruto too. But my life is a mess. All my life I have endured problems revolving mostly on how my friends hate me. I don't know what bad they see in me. Every part of my life is a mess. And I hate it. I have handled the pressure of being hated since I was a young girl, but it seems like the burden is growing tons bigger each day. Sometimes, no matter how brave I act, I would just break down. I have never had a friend who'd listen to my problems and understand. And I need one badly.

Before I slept, I prayed a sincere prayer,

**Dear God,**

**Are you still there? You have answered my prayers a lot of times. But those were for small requests. You haven't answered my prayers for my Life yet. If you are real and still there, please prove it to me by granting me this one wish. I wish to be in the Naruto world.**

**Sincerely,**

**MSCA**

**Amen!**

I knew that was impossible. But still, I went to bed believing.

* * *

**So guyz, whaddya think? Should I continue it? Please review. Your opinions are highly respected.**


	2. Help Me Run

**Hey guys, 'em back… ^^ Sooo sorry. I know I haven't updated for like, almost a year. But I promise, I'll update every 2 weeks from now on. Gomenasai.**

**Special Thanks To The Following For Reviewing:**

**OnyxSand --- Thanks a lot. I think I've seen your name pop up in a review in more than just one of my stories so I'd like to thank you for your support. ^^**

**blacktangerine012 --- Thank You.**

**Ino'-'Fangurl01 --- Yay! *Ahem Yeah, I'm on high today for no apparent reason!**

**blueberry08 --- Can I have my cookie now?**

**magen nicole kirk ---- oh….Thanks! And hi to you too….**

**Disclaimer: Me? Owning Naruto? Dream on!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **

**-Help Me Run-**

-

-

-

I opened my eyes and looked around. _'Why the heck am I in a forest?' _I thought. I heard voices. Woah, this forest looked creepishly familiar. I came closer…and closer… why are the voices so familiar?

BAM!

I bumped into something…soft and hard…and I looked up to see…

Ohmyfreakinggosh! Is this for real!?!?!?! Sasuke Uchiha, standing before me! I gaped. _'Is this a dream or is this for real?'_ I thought, remembering my prayer from the night before. _'Agh, I don't care if this is a dream or not. He's even hotter up close!'_ He looked a bit annoyed and confused but I didn't care. I poked his arms, testing his reality. _'Hmmm, sturdy.'_ I thought. I spotted his kunai pouch and opened it, getting out one kunai. His eyes narrowed and watched my every move like a hunter and its prey.

"I always wanted to know how sharp these are!" I muttered to myself, holding it to my wrist.

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That hurt! Owww!!!!" I wailed, clutching my wrist. Blood was spilling out, fast. My eyes widened in fear. That kunai was just too sharp! I didn't even press it hard! "Damn kunai! Owww! What are you doing, standing there and thinking that I'm crazy? Help me!" I yelled at Sasuke who was, in fact, standing there and staring at me like I was crazy. He opened his mouth to speak.

OH

EM

GEE

!!!

Despite the fact that Sasuke's voice was angelically sexy, I forgot one vital part in this deal (now I know that it's not a dream because of my bleeding hand). I totally forgot that anime characters spoke Japanese! I was so furious at my stupidity. Sasuke words came out something like 'aksfhgcvervgrt'. And I, being the Filipina I was, didn't understand a single thing! Except of course a few words like 'anata' meaning 'you' and 'nani' meaning 'what'…but that's not the point! The point is, I'm breathing the same air and living in the same place as the famous Uchiha Sasuke who's totally hot…I mean…the point is I don't understand Japanese. "-_- I got a little sidetracked there. Anyway, how the hell am I supposed to communicate?

"Sasuke, (something I can't understand, blah blah blah)." A very familiar voice said. I wheeled around excitedly and my face lit up.

"Sakura-chan!" I squealed. She looked jealous but then after making sure nothing happened between me and Sasuke, -Pfft, as if Sasuke would just grab a random girl and make out with her… although, that isn't so bad. As long as the random girl is ME-she raised a curious eyebrow at me.

"Uh…um…" Think Micah, Think!!! You know Japanese right? At least a little, right? "Ah! Um…Ohayo! Hajimemashite Haruno-san, Uzumaki-san,Uchiha-san." Yes, Naruto was there too. I struggled to find other Japanese words… "W-Watashi wa..." Wait a minute! I have an idea! I sooo want to name myself in Japanese. I thought of my favorite couples. My name came out like this:

**Name: Hitoshite Kerajien**

**Last Name: Hitoshite**

**HInata**

**&**

**naruTO**

**SHIkamaru**

**&**

**TEmari**

**First Name: Kerajien**

**sasuKE**

**&**

**sakuRa**

**neJI**

**&**

**ten-tEN**

**^-^**

"Watashi wa Hiotshite Kerajien. Douzo Yoroshiku…" I smiled in triumph.

Translation: "Uh…um…Ah! Um…Good morning! How do you do Miss Haruno, Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Uchiha. I-I am…I am Kerajien Hitoshite. Nice to meet you."

Naruto smiled brightly and shook my whole arm with a wide grin in his face. I grinned back and looked expectantly at Sasuke and Sakura, holding out my right hand. Sakura said something I couldn't understand and pointed to my other hand. I looked down to see…

"Aaah!" I said panicking. I was so caught up in the moment that I forgot about my hand. Too much blood has already been spilled. Out of reflex and lack of thinking, I grabbed Naruto's forehead protector and wrapped it around my hand to stop the bleeding. _'I sure hope he didn't sweat on this.'_ I thought. "Eh…hehehe." I grinned sheepishly at Naruto who was confused as to why I stole his forehead protector. He asked a question but I didn't understand it.

"Uh…ninon-jin…ja arimasen." I said.

Translation: "Uh…I am not…japanese."

Sakura nodded and kicked me away. _'Sheesh, jealous much? I know Sasuke's yours and all that but…Oh! Now I know why the forest is familiar. It's the forest of death! Meaning, I ended up in the timeline of the Chuunin Exams.'_ I thought, looking down at the forest whilst flying. I've always wanted to fly. I got my wish alright. Except that at the same time, my chin hurts so much.

**(Somewhere in the Forest)**

"Sakura-chaan!!!!" a blonde-haired boy with cerulean eyes wailed.

"What?" a pink haired girl replied, annoyed.

"Why'd you kick her away?"

"She was weird. It was creeping me out. How'd a Non-Japanese get here anyway? Who knows, she could've been some kind of actor and would steal our scroll while we're sleeping."

"Oh...Buuuut!"

"What buts?"

"You kicked away my forehead protector too!"

"I did?"

"She was holding it!"

"Oh…oops…hehehe."

**(Back to me)**

I landed on something soft. Mmmm, feels like my bed. I looked down to see sand and realizing what was happening, I jumped out in time before the place where I was previously in was CRUSHED! I sneaked one peek at Gaara before running away madly. _'Mommy, help me! I was almost killed by an evil hottie maniac!' _I screamed in my mind. Then, I bumped into someone…again. "G-Gomenasai." The someone said. I looked up to see Hinata, bowing in apology.

"jksjfljfe" Kiba suddenly said (or at least I thought he said that. I don't know, I can't understand) suddenly appearing out of nowhere. He glared at me and raised a kunai.

"What the heck? No, no, no…I mean…uh…Iie, Iie, Iie." I repeated again and again. "Onegai, Iie. Ninon-jin ja arimasen." Tche, as if saying 'Please, no, I am not Japanese' would work. He raised an eyebrow, Hinata told him something and he lowered his kunai. Phew, it did work. Maybe this is the cue for me to run. But if I do, I'd look guilty and they'd go after me.

"Dear God, help me!"

* * *

**Finally done! What did you think? Is there any grammar mistakes, please tell me there is. I'll update in two weeks. That is, of course, if you review. So go ahead and press the button! You know you want to.**

_**M.A.**_


	3. Hinata's Help

**Hey, I'm back! Here's another chapter, as promised.**

**blacktangerine012 --- Thanks nee-chan! Hey, um, are you done with the thing for TGP yet? (to all the rest of the readers, if you haven't read Totally Girl Power yet, go check it out, please?)**

**OnyxSand --- Thank you! ^^**

**Kuriseteina --- Welcome aboard, new reader! And thanks for the review! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Micah, which is technically myself. ;P I mean who doesn't own her/himself?

* * *

**

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 2**

-

**(Hinata's Help)**

-

-

"Well, yeah, I speak English although I'm really Filipino." I said sarcastically, fully expecting that they wouldn't understand a word.

Kiba raised his eyebrow further, which is supposed to be totally impossible with how high his eyebrow was now. I searched my mind for a Japanese word that meant _'English' _but my Japanese vocabulary was too limited.

I was about to speak some sort of blabber to keep them busy while I tried to think but Hinata suddenly spoke something I couldn't understand to Kiba, unknowingly intervening my blabber. When she finished, Kiba raised his eyebrow even further and nodded, saying nothing. Hinata then turned to me and smiled warmly.

"Hi I-I'm—" she stuttered out.

"Hyuuga Hinata-Hime." I interrupted out of reflex. Wait, what did she just say? "Did you just speak English?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Y-Yes…" she replied. I didn't know this happened in real life but I gaped. Yes, gape. Eyes big, mouth hanging, gape.

"A-Are y-you here for the Ch-Chuunin Exams or a-are you lost?" she stammered her way through the sentence.

"I'm kinda lost." I replied quietly.

She nodded thoughtfully before taking out their Chuunin Exam scroll, which they were supposed to protect, and started to open it. Kiba's eyes widened and Shino came out of nowhere to stop her. Hinata looked them in the eye and said something I couldn't understand. Shino then hesitantly drew back as Hinata opened the scroll.

As soon as a ninja came out from the seal imprinted on the scroll, Hinata began talking. It sounded like she was trying to reason with the ninja and pointed to me. The ninja raised an eyebrow and started towards me. I backed away slowly.

"Hinata, I-is he g-gonna kill me? O-or i-is he gonna p-put me in j-jail?" I stammered out.

"D-Don't worry, h-he's just going t-to take you to see t-the H-Hokage." Hinata reassured. You know, if I hadn't known any better, I would've thought that Hinata had a speech problem just like 'Marie' in the movie '_Paulie'_.

"B-But!" I protested, my back pressed against the trunk of a tree. The ninja then lifted me up and hung me across his shoulders.

"Can't you tell him to at least carry me bridal style? Hanging on his shoulder while he jumps from tree to tree isn't exactly the most comfortable position to be in." I said pleadingly. One of my not-the-most-attractive attributes are, I easily get dizzy, and I easily puke…

Hinata stammered something out to the ninja who, in turn, blabbered something back. Sorry guys, but my Japanese is really limited. I know it's frustrating to you, but it's frustrating to me as well, urgh! Imagine being the topic of a conversation you couldn't understand!

"He says that that position is more convenient to him." Hinata said before the ninja that was carrying me jumped up to a tree.

"M-MATTE!!! Iie, Iie, Iieeeeeee!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as Hinata got farther and farther away from my view. Soon, she was already out of sight and all I could see were blurs. Everything was going too fast. My head was beginning to ache, my throat itched, and my stomach began doing funny stuff. Oh no, this is exactly what I was trying to avoid. My head began spinning and my throat gave in. White, sticky liquid came out of my mouth and into the ninja's back.

"Nani!!!" he yelled, irritably before stopping by a river to wash the puke off himself. He took his shirt off and…ooh, abs…ahem…he took his shirt off and soaked it in the water, hesitantly scrubbing the puke off with his hands all the while mumbling something under his breath. He hung his shirt on a nearby branch and turned around to glare at me. I smiled sheepishly but his glare lingered. Hey, it's not like I can control my puke… I sighed and bowed my head in defeat.

"G-Gomennasai." I croaked out. He sighed and muttered something almost inaudible-although if it was loud and clear, I still wouldn't have understood-before picking me up bridal style. He's finally got the message. I sighed as we headed off again, leaving his shirt hanging near the river. Wait, WHAT??? I blushed after realizing that my side was against his bare chest…breathe, Micah, remember, this guy might be YEARS older than you. Too old! Ew, I think I see a bit chest hair there…

**(Somewhere In Another Part Of The Forest)**

Three mist Genin were tired and took a rest by a nearby river. One Genin started washing his face. Ah, the water was cool and refreshing. It lasted for a few seconds before he screamed. His teammates looked back at him in surprise. And on his face and hands were white sticky substances called…

PUKE!!!

* * *

**Oh yeah, TPOP!!!!!!!!!! The Power Of Puke!!!!!!!!!!! I know, random. And it's not that funny at all. But, argh, who cares? I'm just not in the mood right now since I'm watching NEW MOON!!! Oh yeah! Online for free! No downloading or surveys! ^^**

**See you two weeks later,**

_**M.A.**_


End file.
